Sarabi
Sarabi ist die Königin des Geweihten Landes im Film Der König der Löwen. Sie ist die Gefährtin von Mufasa und die Mutter von Simba. Aussehen Sarabi ist eine kräftig gebaute, starke Löwin. Sie hat dunkelbeiges Fell und rotbraune Augen. Die Innenseite ihrer Ohrmuschel ist schwarz. Charakter Sarabi ist eine sehr warmherzige und weise Löwin, jedoch auch sehr stolz, aufrecht und gerecht. So kümmert sie sich liebevoll um ihren Gefährten und ihren Sohn und trauert sehr, als sie die beiden verloren weiß. Auch Weitsicht und planvolles, bedächtiges Handeln liegen ihr, was sie zum Beispiel öfters im Umgang mit ihrem Sohn offenbarte. Sarabi zeigte ihren großen Stolz mit aufrechter Körperhaltung, als Scar die Herrschaft im Geweihten Land übernahm und sie diesem unverblümt die Meinung sagte, da sie es als ungerecht empfand, wie er mit den Bewohnern des geweihten Landes umsprang. Auftritt ''Der König der Löwen Sie ist die Mutter von Simba und die Gefährtin von Mufasa. Im Intro sieht man sie, während Simba allen anderen Tieren bei einer Zeremonie vorgestellt wird. Mufasa schmiegt sich an sie und Sarabi putzt Simba kurz. Als Rafiki das Löwenjunge nimmt, schauen sie und Mufasa sich liebevoll an. Einige Zeit später, als Simba es kaum erwarten kann, dass Mufasa ihm das Geweihte Land zeigen will und sie deswegen früh weckt, sagt sie Mufasa, dass sein Sohn ruft. Nachdem er ihm das Land gezeigt hat, muss Simba gegen seinen Willen bei ihr baden, da Nala sich von ihrer Mutter Sarafina waschen lässt. Simba hat jedoch andere Pläne. Er erzählt Nala, dass er ihr einen coolen Ort zeigen will und gibt auf Sarabis Anfrage an, Nala zum Wasserloch zu führen, obwohl er mit ihr zum Elefantenfriedhof will. Sarabi erlaubt ihnen in Begleitung von Zazu das Wasserloch zu besuchen. Als Scar Mufasas und Simbas Tod sowie seine neue Herrschaft gemeinsam mit den Hyänen am Königsfelsen verkündet, sieht man sie neben ihrer guten Freundin Sarafina und Nala stehen und trauern. Sie führt außerdem die Löwinnen an. Da durch Scars Herrschaft das Land verdorrt ziehen die Herden weiter. Scar ruft sie zu sich, da die Löwinnen keine Beute mehr schlagen. Als sie ihm sagt, dass weiterziehen müssen, schlägt er sie nieder. Danach springt Simba ein, und sie denkt, Mufasa steht vor ihr. Scar erzählt das Gerücht, Simba habe Mufasa getötet, und Sarabi will es nicht glauben auch das Simba lebt. Nachdem Simba Scar die Wahrheit ans Licht abringen kann, greifen sie und die anderen Löwinnen an. Nachdem Simba Scar besiegt hat und den Kampf um den Königsfelsen gewonnen hat, geht Simba noch an seiner Mutter vorbei. Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Sie spielt keine wichtige Rolle mehr, doch man sieht sie im zweiten Akt des Filmes, in den Kiara eine junge Löwin ist. Sie sagt zu ihr: "Du bist so erwachsen geworden!". Sie ist die einzige Löwin, die Kiara, während Kovus Verbannung, nicht aufhält, zu ihm zu laufen, da sie weiter oben steht. Familie Offiziell Fanszene *'Mutter:' Unbekannt *'Vater:' Unbekannt *'Sohn:' Simba *'Gefährte:' Mufasa *'Enkel:' Kopa, Kion *'Enkelin:' Kiara *'Urenkel''' Ashiki Roho *'Urenkelin' Nandra Zitate Sarabi: "Dein Sohn ist aufgewacht." Mufasa: "Vor Sonnenaufgang ist er noch dein Sohn." —Sarabi und Mufasa, als Simba sie ein wenig nervt Sarabi : "Und du bist jetzt auch dran!" Simba : "Mama! Mama, du versaust mir meine Mähne! Genug ich bin jetzt sauber können wir endlich gehen!?" Nala : "Wo geht's diesmal hin!? Wenns blöd ist bleibe ich lieber hier!" Simba: Nein, es ist wirklich cool!" Sarabi : " Und wo soll sich dieser coole Ort befinden!?" Simba: "Oh.. so... Unten am Wasserloch!" Nala : Am Wasserloch!? Wieso ist das Wasserloch auf einmal so cool!?" Simba: Das zeige ich dir wenn wir da sind!" Nala : ..Oh.. Ähm, Mamma darf ich Simba begleiten?" Sarafina : " hm.. Was meinst du Sarabi?" Sarabi : ,,nun... " Simba & Nala : "Bitte!" Sarabi : ,,also von mir aus.... Aber nur wenn Zazu euch begleitet!" "Sarabi": Nun... "Simba & Nala ": Bitte! "Sarabi": Also von mir aus... Aber nur wenn Zazu euch begleitet! Scar: "Sarabi!" Sarabi: "Ja, Scar?" Scar: "Wo sind deine Löwinnen? Sie bringen keine Beute mehr nach Hause!" Sarabi: "Scar, es gibt keine Beute, die Herden sind weitergezogen." Scar: "Nein! Ihr gebt euch einfach nicht genug Mühe!" Sarabi: "Es ist vorbei! Es ist nichts mehr übrig! Uns bleibt nur eine Wahl, wir müssen den Königsfelsen verlassen." Scar: "Wir gehen nirgendwo hin!" Sarabi: ' ''"Dann hast du uns zum tode verurteilt!" '''Scar: "So sei es dann!" Sarabi: "Das kannst du nicht machen!" Scar: "Ich bin der König ich kann machen was immer ich will!" Sarabi: "Wärst du ein halb so guter König wie Mufasa..." Scar: "Ich bin zehnmal so gut wie Mufasa!" —Sarabi und Scar, kurz bevor er sie niederschlägt. Sarabi: "Mufasa? Simba: "Nein,ich bin’s" Sarabi: "Simba? Du lebst? Wie ist das möglich?" Simba: "Das ist nicht wichtig,ich bin zu Hause" -kurz nachdem Sarabi niedergeschlagen wurde Tod Die meisten Fans vermuten dass Sarabi umgekommen ist. Laut den Fans soll sie in der Schlacht gegen Zira am Ende des Filmes umgekommen sein. Sarabi kam in dem Krieg noch vor als sie bei Timon und Pumbaa rollend gekämpft hat. Später kam sie nicht mehr vor also vermuten welche,daß sie tot ist. Trivia *Kiara kommt sehr stark nach ihrer Großmutter, denn sie ist lediglich ein wenig heller, als Sarabi und hat ebenfalls braune Augen. **Auch ihre Charaktereigenschaften haben sich im Laufe der Handlung sehr stark bei Kiara behaupten können, denn sie war es, die Simba an seine weisen Worte erinnerte und damit den Krieg der Löwen mit Besonnenheit und Weisheit beenden konnte. Bilder Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi Sarabi5.png|Sarabi stellt sich gegen Scar Sarabi1.png|Sarabi zwingt Simba zum baden Sarabi2.jpg|Sarabi und Mufasa Sarabi4.jpg|Sarabi und Nala Sarabi6.png|Sarabi in "der ewige Kreis" sarabi7.jpg|Sarabi und der genervte Simba sarabi8.jpg|Sarabi sarabi9.png|Sarabi nachdem Mufasa tot ist sarabi10.png|Sarabi sagt Scar, dass es keine Beute mehr gibt sarabi11.png|Sarabi streitet mit Scar sarabi12.jpg|Sarabi will nicht glauben, was Scar über Simba erzählt sarabi13.png|Sarabi (vorne) und Nala nachdem Scar tot ist sarabi14.png|Sarabi geht stolz an den Hyjänen vorbei sarabi15.png|Sarabi und Simba http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs48/i/2012/069/b/6/sarabi__s_nap_by_am.jpg Sarabi16.png|Sarabi und ihr Vater Sarabi und ihr Vater. Quellen Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Löwe Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:Relatives of the King Königsfamilie Kategorie:Relatives of the King Charaktere Kategorie:Königsfamilie Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Verborgene Geschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata Charaktere Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Charaktere aus Fan Comics Kategorie:Charaktere aus Filmen Kategorie:Charaktere aus Comics